


Insights

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for different prompts. The prompts are mentionend in the chapter title. All of them are focussing on Tohma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Best - Kitazawa/Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beginning

All Kitazawa ever wanted was to become a rich and famous author but after several years of rejection he finally had to accept that tutoring was all he ever would achieve.

Every time he got a new job he carefully prepared himself but this time tutoring was the last thing on his mind. For the first time in his life he encountered absolute perfection: blond, unbelievable green eyes and a body so slender and almost fragile looking it made his mouth water.

Of course perfection never would look at him but that was alright. He was used to second best.


	2. Destiny - Kitazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Middle

Eiri just wasn't worth it.

Every time he was forced to watch Tohma wasting his love on someone who just took his affection and love for granted made Kitazawa's stomach churn.

The moment he realised that the boy had a crush on him he knew it was time for Tohma to learn that Eiri wasn't worth his love.

Maybe it wasn't fair to abuse Eiri's feelings for him so cruelly but it had to be done when he wanted to protect Tohma from himself.

Kitazawa couldn't help but smile and held out his hand to invite Eiri to meet destiny.


	3. Well learned lessons - Kitazawa/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: End

For long months Eiri had basked in the warmth of Kitazawa's smile, lavishing in his attention, incredible secure in the knowledge that it was him who made him laugh and brought this exciting look of hunger and lust into the man's eyes.

For the first time in his life Eiri felt special.

It wasn't before Kitazawa brought him into this abandoned house, whispering a terrifying secret into his ear, that he finally realised the truth. It never had been him that brought the wonderful warmth into Kitazawa's eyes.

Once again he had to learn that he wasn't special at all.


	4. Opinion's Divided - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Inside

Some said he had no conscience, calling him scrupulous and cruel. 

But they didn’t know. They never saw the way he smiled when his wife told him about her pregnancy or witnessed how his eyes lit up every time his brother-in-law visited him. 

Outsiders thought him to be cold and composed. Always in control. Never forgiving nor forgetting the mistakes they made. 

For his family he was protective and warm-hearted, loving and kind. It was him they depended on or turned to when they needed help. 

He never expected any thanks. As long as he was needed that was enough.


	5. Facade - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outside

Over the years dressing became a perfectly calculated ritual. Each layer of clothing was carefully chosen to achieve the desired effect of hiding his true self from others. 

Plain black trousers, deliberately contrasting the vivid colours of his shirt, were most of the times enough to avert people into believing him to be cold and impersonal. 

His life had been hurtful, forcing him to shield himself from further pain by vigorously concealing how vulnerable he actually was. 

And so he kept the facade upright, although he knew all too well that safety was nothing but a stale and hollow lie.


	6. Facing the truth - Noriko/Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friends

"I'll kill him." Tohma suspiciously eyed himself in the mirror. "He ruined my best shirt!" 

"You won't. He's your friend." 

"Not anymore."

Noriko quickly bit down on her lower lip, desperately trying not to laugh. Tohma shot her a dark look. 

"It's not his fault. He got excited." 

"I know. I just never expected him to juggle with a glass of orange juice." 

"Well..." 

"Don't say it." Stoically ignoring his reflection Tohma rushed to the door. "For the rest of the day I'll look like a fool!"

"Let's face it..." Noriko stated innocently. "...this blouse suits you better than me."


	7. Patience - Tohma/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Foes

"There has been a suicide. Kingston Hotel. Room One Two Seven." 

The dark-haired man closed his cellphone and entered the small coffee bar next to the hotel where he awaited the arrival of the ambulance he just called. 

Soon the paramedics arrived and the man anxiously watched them hurrying inside. When they came back running he knew that he had failed. 

He caught a short glimpse of platin blonde hair before the doors closed and the ambulance took off. Seguchi had been weak – but undeniably alive. 

For now it was over. But he definitely would try again – until he succeeded.


	8. Living Lies - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lovers

A drunken seduction, demandingly whispered against his skin. 

He saw right through it – saw a lonely man missing his lover, desperately using every opportunity to divert himself. 

It was wrong, something he definitely shouldn't do but Eiri had him cornered against the wall, hungrily sucking at his neck. Skilful hands crept under his shirt and Tohma once more abandoned reason for the sake of Eiri's happiness. 

Did we...? Next morning their eyes met over an unasked question, but after seeing self-reproach and accusations reflected in those golden depths, it was easy to lie. 

Eiri had always been a forgetful drunk.


	9. You said said so - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family

"Your father wants you to come home."

"Tough luck. Tell him to fuck off and die." Eiri continued working. 

"Is there nothing that will make you change your mind?"

"Let me think... how's that? I'll visit him as soon as you get out of your clothes and let me fuck you." 

Obediently Tohma started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"What are you doing???!" 

"You just said..."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"So you don't want me to...?" 

"Hell, no!"

"Well... are you visiting your father?" 

Grudgingly Eiri had to admit defeat. "Yes, damn it! Now get out of here before I change my mind!"


	10. Morning Routines - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Strangers

Tohma stopped in front of the small kiosk to buy his favourite newspaper and after chatting amiably with the shop assistant he made his way down the street towards the small café he visited every morning for breakfast.

The waiter greeted him with a friendly smile, immediately leading him to his usual place. There was no need to order, his breakfast never changed.

Soon his cappuccino arrived, followed quickly by a buttered toast.

Thanking the attentive waiter with a short nod of his head Tohma took a sip of his coffee before he opened the newspaper and started to read.


	11. A Place to call Home - Tohma/Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Home

Slowly Tohma got out of bed, careful not to disturb Mika, who was still sound asleep. 

A small, honest smile on his lips he leaned forward, gently brushing his fingertips over her forehead attempting to stroke back a strand of her long hair that had fallen into face. 

She looked incredible beautiful laying there, so peaceful and innocent like a child. Her hair was floating over the cushions like a dark silken wave, promising him warmth and love and understanding – and Tohma couldn't resist. 

Abandoning every thought of leaving he returned to bed, happily deciding that the world could wait.


	12. Worth a smile - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Work

The moment Tohma hung up he immediately felt exhaustion taking over. Tiredly he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

It was so hard to go on with all those responsibilities weighing on him like lead, so hard to play pretend to be indestructible.

He knew all too well that one day this wearing and demanding life would bring him down but what else did he have? Work was the only drug strong enough to prevent his soul from drowning in emptiness and despair.

His phone rang again. Tohma faked his usual plasticine smile and returned to work.


	13. Paths - TohmaMika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Death

_'You left me.'_

Walking down the path, unavoidably nearing the edge. 

_'It's tearing me apart.'_

The sea was roaring, grey waves crashing into jagged stones. 

_'Why did you have to go?'_

Never before had he felt so much pain. 

_'You promised we would grow old together.'_

Desperation drowned his thoughts and feelings, until nothing remained but emptiness. 

_'I'm so lonely, Mika.'_

Why now? Why did it had to be you? 

_'I can't do this on my own.'_

Just one more step and he reached the end – willingly following the wind into accepting the warm embrace of Mika's never ending love.


	14. Quiet Moments - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soul

Those quiet moments right before dawn were what he loved most.

Tohma was sitting in the small garden on top of the NG building, for once feeling completely at peace.

A soft breeze ruffled his hair and Tohma smiled, his eyes following the golden rays of light illuminating the sky.

His little hideaway was the perfect place to find some peace.

Tohma waited until the sun reached the roof of the adjoining building before he made his way to the exit. The short grass was surprisingly soft beneath his naked feet and for a short moment he was almost happy.


	15. Failure - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Broken

Tohma was running like never before. He crossed a street without looking, blaring horns following in his wake. 

_How long had he deceived himself? How long had he told himself that everything was alright?_

Exhaustion caused him to stumble, his breath came in short ragged gasps but deep felt fear urged him on. 

_How long had he persuaded himself that there was no need to intervene?_

Tohma reached his destination and flew up the rotten stairs. His feet slipped in the blood covering the floor and he fell to his knees, humbly accepting the blame accusing him through Eiri's eyes.


	16. Understanding - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fixed

"We need to talk. Now."

"Eiri-kun! I’m so glad to see you! How are you?"

The novelist slammed both hands down on Tohma's desk. "Talk. Now."

Tohma questioningly raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to know?"

"Where’s Shuichi?"

Tohma just took a key out the top drawer of his desk and tossed it in Eiri’s direction. "Four Seasons. Room eleven thirteen."

The novelist blinked in confusion. "But… why?"

"Because as long as you’re not talking to him this sensitive creature's not able to work. Now fix this mess before you’ll cost me even more money than you already did."


	17. Living Hope - Tohma/Kitazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not enough

"You've been leading me on for months now. I want you and I won't take no for an answer."

Tohma narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of him, the urge to wipe that arrogant smile of Kitazawa's face almost overwhelming.

"You're delusional."

"Don't you dare to deny me." Suddenly Kitazawa's voice turned acidly cold. One short moment the mask slipped and the knowledge that Eiri was exposed to such a monster frightened him.

"Give me what I want and I'll promise to leave the boy alone."

Seconds later Tohma's hesitant agreement was answered with a venomous kiss.


	18. Void - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emptiness

"Why have you left?" 

He didn't need this, didn't need Eiri to see how vulnerable he was right now. 

"It's because of Shuichi and me, am I right? You cannot stand seeing us together. You're jealous, Tohma."

Of course he was jealous. They were so close, sharing a nearness his marriage lacked for a long time now. He felt so terrible empty... 

"You are not alone."

For one wonderful moment the void in his soul filled with the warmth of Eiri's embrace, cruelly condemning him to long for more the moment Eiri left, abandoning him alone in the cold again.


	19. Rumours - Tohma/Eiri, Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealousy

He never believed the rumours to be true. After hearing the nasty gossip floating around NG Eiri rushed to visit his brother-in-law. 

Tohma and K? 

Unbelievable. Ridiculous. Until he walked right into an unforgettable scene: Tohma flat on his back, willingly playing whore for this big American oaf, and Claude fucking Winchester hovering over him, clearly enjoying Tohma's obvious submission. 

"If you needed a good fuck all you had to do was ask!" 

His vengeful words wiped the horrified expression from Tohma's face, changing it into deep-felt pain and although Eiri was hurting at least now Tohma was hurting too.


	20. Responsibilities - MikaTohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loyalty

"Damn it, Tohma! You cannot do that! Don't throw your life away! Let Eiri take responsibility for the crime he committed." 

Mika did his best to get a reaction out of her husband but so far her words made no impression on him. 

"Everything you worked for... was it all for nothing?" 

By the way his shoulders tensed under the grey prison clothes she knew she managed to struck a nerve. But it wasn't enough. 

"Do you really love him this much that you're willing to go to prison instead of him?" 

Suddenly she didn't want to hear the answer.


	21. Anniversary Fix - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Penance

Yuki Eiri was an addict. 

But he wasn't into something trivial like alcohol or drugs. No. Eiri was addicted to power. More precisely: to the power he held over Tohma. 

To watch Tohma indulging his every whim just to make him happy, pitiably allowing himself to hope for forgiveness, right before Eiri mercilessly crushed his feeble attempts to please him once again, was something the author enjoyed far too much to ever give it up. 

Especially on the anniversary of Kitazawa's a death. 

Smiling expectantly Eiri took up the phone and started to dial. Time to get himself another fix.


	22. Keeping you safe - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Security

"You need to be able to protect yourself when I'm not around. Now take this gun and try it." K futilely tried to pass his magnum to Tohma. "Damn it, Tohma! Just take the fucking gun!"

"For the love of..." Exasperated Tohma grabbed the weapon, took aim and fired. 

Each bullet hit the centre of the target with meticulous precision. 

Answering K's dumbfounded expression with a superior smirk, Tohma quickly he took hold of his lover’s tie, seductively playing with the thin material. "I appreciate your concern, K-san. Now come here and let me reward you for such extraordinary work."


	23. Nightmares - Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scent

"I just want to help but you are pushing me away!"

Eiri ignored the outburst of his lover with stoic imperturbability and continued working until Shuichi gave up.

"I hate you!"

The moment the door slammed shut, Eiri left his desk and quickly made his way over to his wardrobe. Still tasting the reminiscences of his own paralysing fear in his mouth he took hold of the only thing that was able to keep his nightmares at bay and closing his eyes Eiri brought the shirt of his brother-in-law to his face, deeply inhaling the soothing scent of Tohma's skin.


	24. Guilty Pleasure - Tohma/Uesugi Sr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sight

As quietly as possible the old man slipped out of his bedroom.

For long moments he just stood there, listening, waiting. Finally satisfied that there was no-one else around he quickly crossed the floor to the small broom closet next to the bathroom.

Firmly closing the door behind him he moved forward, eagerly pressing his eyes to the small opening allowing him an unhindered look into the shower.

Creamy white skin, body so perfectly lithe and slender, beautiful green eyes...

Licking his lips in anticipation the old man slipped one of his hands into his trousers and enjoyed the view.


	25. The most reasonable explanation - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow

K disbelievingly stared at his boss who had just unexpectedly turned up on his threshold. "What are you doing here?!"

"It’s snowing."

Staring dumbfounded at the keyboardist K finally stepped aside, quickly following Tohma who determinedly made his way over to K’s bedroom.

"The snow is blocking the highway. That means it will take my chauffeur at least one hour to get here." Tohma started to unbuttoning his shirt. "Don’t just stand there and stare at me."

When he still received no answer Tohma finally lost his patience and let himself fall down on the bed, taking K with him.


	26. Surprise - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laugh

Tohma left his office just to find himself forcefully pushed back into the wall. 

"What are you doing?!" 

Instead of answering Eiri took Tohma's hand, invitingly placing it on his crotch. 

"Have you lost you mind?!" Tohma tried to break free, but Eiri just tightened his grip, effectively using his superior weight to trap Tohma beneath him. 

Next moment Tohma found himself caught in a ferocious kiss. When a hot tongue hungrily pried his lips apart everything became clear to him. Eiri needed help, obviously being into drugs now... 

Suddenly their kiss broke up and Eiri gloated triumphantly: 

"April's fool!"


	27. Painful Truth - Tohma/K, Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cry

When had he noticed for the first time? Maybe on the evening he visited his former brother-in-law and found K hovering dangerously close. 

Or maybe when he caught Tohma standing in front of a mirror desperately trying to conceal the bruises on his face with make up. 

Once he knew the truth became painfully obvious. 

A hungry look here, an obsessive touch there. A calloused hand crushing a slender wrist in a vice like grip bringing tears into aquamarine eyes. 

The morning he had enough Eiri stopped the manager by determinedly stepping front of him: "We need to talk. Now."


	28. Violet - Mika/Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scream

Sometimes all Mika wants to do is scream. To scream and rage and cry until he finally realises the truth, the urge to hurt him nearly overbearing because he doesn’t understand...

Sometimes she wants to make him bleed just to bring him out of this madness.

Sometimes she is sick of the silent tears he cries when he thinks no-one else is listening, of his cries of abandonment and despair when the one he loves once again turns his back on him.

Sometimes she dreams of leaving but one sad, lonely smile is all it takes to make her stay.


	29. Pleading Honesty - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whisper

"You were right."

K looked up from polishing his gun and questioningly lifted one expressive eye-brow at the musician standing in the doorway, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Not willing to let Tohma off his easily, K waited silently for the musician to continue. This was too important. When they wanted their relationship to have a chance Tohma needed to be honest to K – and to himself.

"I'm scared and I'm alone. I can't go on like this. I... I need you."

Finally. K held out his hand and Tohma came willingly, burying his face in K's shirt.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."


	30. Getting what he wants - Tohma/Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Independence Day

"To-chan, please!”

"No."

"But..."

"Ryu, no. It’s an American Holiday and I don’t have time for..."

"But you promised!"

A painful groan escaped Tohma’s lips when the singer landed heavily on his lap.

"You promised, you promised, you promised!" Ryuichi chanted, using his bunny to hit Tohma hard across the face. "Kumagoro wants his fireworks!"

"Ryu..."

Ryuichi pouted and Tohma felt himself melting. "Alright. You’ll get your fireworks."

"Great." The green-haired singer leapt to his feet and after affectionately ruffling Tohma's hair he bounced out the door, a confident smile gracing his lips. Sometimes manipulating Tohma was just too easy.


	31. Watching from the shadows - Tohma/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who?

Never before had he been so angry.

Pressing his lips into a thin line he watching with growing rage the scene taking place on the other side of the street.

He always had known that he wasn't the only one but to actually see the proof right there before his eyes was just too much.

The men he had been watching finally continued on their way, still smiling and laughing and he had to turn away before he lost it completely and ruined everything by acting hasty and thoughtless.

He would wait until it was time to stake his claim.


	32. Out of reach - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dream

K knelt between Tohma's spread legs, softly caressing the silken skin of his thighs. 

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen in my whole life." 

Embarrassment coloured Tohma's cheeks. "You know that's not true." 

"Tohma." K stated seriously. "You are beautiful. And I'll never let you go. You're mine." 

The ex-agent leaned forward, surprising Tohma by taking his erection in his mouth. 

Tohma's ecstatic cry changed into a sharp shrilling sound, causing K to sit up, whip out his gun, and fire at the alarm clock that so rudely interrupted the best dream he had in weeks.


	33. Must have been my imagination - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What?

K stood on the threshold of Tohma's office, effectively blocking his exit. 

"I won't allow it."

"I can take care of myself." Tohma scowled at him but K remained calm. 

"You'll need someone who defends you." 

_"Are you worried?"_

"Of course not. I just don’t want my boss ending up beaten and raped in one of the filthiest clubs in this town." 

"Don’t you exaggerate a little bit?" Tohma gave up. "Alright. You win." 

K stepped aside. The moment Tohma hurried past him it seemed as if K was... checking him out...? 

What the...? 

No. 

Must have been his imagination.


	34. The Games we play - Tohma/Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Where?

The moment the happy smile on Ryu’s face turned into a confused frown Tohma knew they were in trouble.

"Ryu? Where is the key?"

When the singer answered his look with a definitely uncomfortable and sheepish grin Tohma felt the first stirrings of a panic attack and futilely pulled at the handcuffs chaining his wrists to the headboard.

"I lost them..."

"WHAT?!"

"Don’t worry, To-chan!" Ryuichi affectionately ruffled Tohma’s hair and hopped off the bed to grab his cell phone. "I know exactly who’ll help us!"

"NO!"

Too late.

"Can you come to my apartment, K-san? We need your help..."


	35. A pitiful attempt - Tohma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When?

"What do you want, Shindou-san?"

"I want you to stay out of our life or..."

Tohma took his time to finish his work before slowly looking up. "Or what?"

"I’ll tell everyone that you tried to kill Aizawa!"

"Really?" The keyboardist smiled dangerously. "Provided you are right… what makes you think you won’t end up the way Aizawa did?"

"You can’t hurt me. Yuki..."

"Please don’t worry, Shuichi. I won’t hurt you." Tohma stepped forward, determinedly violating the singers personal space. "But as soon as Eiri loses interest in you..."

Smiling in encouragement Tohma left his office without looking back.


	36. Decisions Made - Tohma/Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why?

"It's over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to America. I've got an offer I can't ignore."

"But... why? Did I do something wrong?” Confused green eyes look at me, desperately begging me to make sense.

"Sorry, but I have to think of my career."

"What about Nittle Grasper? About us?"

I love you more than life itself but our little affair has to end when I don't want it to destroy everything you worked so hard for to achieve.

Breaking you is the hardest I have ever done but it's necessary to protect you.

"Nittle Grasper is dead."


	37. Oddities - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday

"You are late. The meal almost boiled away." 

"Eiri...? What are you doing here?!" Completely caught off guard Tohma gaped at his brother-in-law, who unexpectedly appeared out of the kitchen. 

"Are you coming?" Eiri allowed himself a delighted smile when he saw the bewildered look on Tohma's face. 

The door closed with a soft thud behind Eiri and Tohma slowly followed him, hesitantly opening the kitchen door, unsure of how to interpret Eiri's odd behaviour. 

A small table, set for two, candles, flowers... 

His eyes questioningly sought out Eiri's, understanding finally dawning before he even heard the words. 

"Happy Birthday."


	38. What you're wishing for - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas

"Ho-ho-ho...!"

Tohma incredulously stared at the red and white clad figure that had managed to creep up on him from behind, not sure he could believe his eyes.

"K-san, what in..."

"Come here and tell Santa your Christmas wishes!"

K reached out and grabbing Tohma's wrist in a firm grip he quickly turned them around, planting himself into the chair right in front of the fireplace, determinedly forcing Tohma to sit down on his lap.

"K!" Tohma squirmed uncomfortably, but K just strengthened his grip, easily convincing Tohma to give in, by whispering his Christmas wishes into his lover's ear.


	39. Special - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thanksgiving

"Come on, Seguchi. You need to get over it. There are things even you are not able to buy."

"But I wanted this to be special." Tohma stated sadly and stared forlornly at the empty table in the middle of the room. The table where a big turkey should have been.

"It is special", Eiri stated and slowly wrapped his arms around his brother-in-law. "That you’re still remembering after all those years... it’s more than I deserve. And I thank you for it."

"But you didn’t get your turkey."

"I don’t need it. Not when I can have you instead."


	40. Presents - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Presents

How dare he?

How dare he to storm into his office as if he owned the place, holding him at gunpoint with this oversized weapon of his while he all but barked out his proposal in a tone that made Tohma’s hair stand on end?

The nerve of this too tall American oaf… How dare he even presume that Tohma could be interested in him?

This unbelievable, impertinent, obnoxious, arrogant, stupid, trigger-happy, paranoid, self-righteous, infuriating, lovable, reliable, protective, good-looking, attentive, honourable ex-agent.

Tohma smiled and held out his hand, graciously accepting the small golden ring K slipped on his finger.


	41. Tradition - Tohma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tradition

"It would be so much easier to just buy them…"

Tohma didn’t even bother to answer. Raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow in barely hidden disdain was all it needed to give Shuichi the impression of being nothing but a complete failure. Embarrassed the singer returned his attention to the bowl of dough in front of him.

There was a small moment of uncomfortable silence, causing Shuichi to press the button on the mixer with an almost furious movement while he for the thousandth time asked himself why on earth Tohma insisted on teaching him how to bake Eiri’s favourite cookies.


	42. Christmas Tree - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Tree

It had been surprisingly difficult to find the perfect tree.

It was no sign of their religious beliefs after all, was in fact completely meaningless to them but Tohma nonetheless had decided to use the symbolism it held for Christianity to shore up the promise he wanted to make to Eiri, a promise about a new life, free from all the hurt and pain he experienced while still in Japan.

Thankful to have found something to put Eiri’s scepticism at rest, something new for him to believe in, Tohma presented Eiri his token for the bright, perfect future awaiting them.


	43. Ornaments - Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ornaments

He should have left it alone but like so many times before Eiri just couldn’t resist tormenting himself.

The old box sitting in front of him held so many memories, half forgotten reminiscences of the most beautiful and horrendous part of his life.

He reached inside, fingertips carefully trailing over the red and golden glass ornament.

So long ago... and it still hurt.

His fingers were twitching with the desperate need to crumble the fragile object into dust but the past couldn’t be changed like this and so he loosened his grip, once again hiding the memory in the dark.


	44. Hope - Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eiri

Eiri locked his car and slowly made his way over to the house at the end of the lawn.

Tonight’s decision had been the most difficult for him to make but after all those years he finally knew what he wanted.

When he reached the front door, the wonderful feeling of elation that had carried him right to this point of no return, suddenly dissolved.

What if he was wrong? What if he had imagined something that wasn’t there at all, just deceiving himself?

What if Tohma didn‘t want him?

Eiri took a deep breath and determinedly rang the bell.


	45. Expectations - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Life

From the first years of his life until he left school his parents expected him to be the best. Second best was never good enough and so he soon learned that there was no-one to rely on – except himself.

Perfection made him lonely but his successful career made it worth it. He was respected. He was feared. He was envied by thousands. He had everything he could possibly wish for – at least as long as he didn’t think about how somewhere along the way he had lost more and more of himself until he ceased to be human at all.


	46. I won't... - Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lightning

It was nothing more than a small announcement in one of the few Japanese music magazines he could get a hold of during his stay in America but it shook his world to the core.

How could he have missed something so important like this? How could he have missed his best friend drifting away, leaving him with nothing at all? How could he... no.

He had to be fair. This was the path he chose and although his whole life just crashed down on him he would make sure that there would be no reason for him to regret.


	47. Crossing Lines - Tohma/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware that this one can be triggering.

"I don‘t want this."

He collided heavily with the wall in his back and for a moment there was nothing but the harsh pain of sharp stones biting into his skin.

"You’re going to far."

A hard, unyielding mouth crashed down on his lips, taking his breath away.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

Trapped under the superior weight of his capturer he felt cold, cruel fingers slipping under his shirt, boldly exploring the soft skin beneath.

"Please don’t."

Hands on his shoulders...

"Let go."

...relentlessly forcing him down to his knees...

"Stop."

...whispering false sympathy into his ear.

_"No."_


	48. Golden - Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taste

Ryuichi was a rather sensual being.

He loved to experience every possible facet life had to offer, loved to touch and taste and take whatever he wanted. To make him happy was easy as long as it was something new and exciting, keeping the ever present boredom at bay.

Spending his whole life searching for this one special something that would keep him satisfied it took him forever to realise that he had already found it once and that there was nothing that could compare to the bright and beautifully precious flavour he found lingering on his best friend’s lips.


	49. Resolutions - Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Year

_What does he have that I do not?_

_What hidden merits does he have that I seem to lack so obviously?_

The answer was as simple as terrifying: basically everything. How did Yuki describe him once? A beautiful angel with soul of the devil... Handsome, elegant, rich. Self-confident and level-headed and always in control of the situation.

Special. Yuki had told him that he was special. Even after New York Yuki never blamed his brother-in-law for what had happened.

How the hell could he ever hope to compete with _him_?

"Small steps", he murmered and started to dye his hair.


	50. Fading - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Too much

Have you ever loved and lost? Have you ever thought that you found the one person you wanted to share your whole life with just to watch everything slip through your fingers?

Have you ever seen the tears in an abandoned lovers eyes? Have you ever felt the desperation and loneliness when the one person you always wanted turns its back on you?

We are lost souls, unable to feel, never seeing more than our own selfish needs and desires we are nothing more than prisoners of our fading hopes. 

Letting go was a lesson neither of us ever learned.


	51. Drowning - Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain

The people around him were a suffocating, autograph demanding mess and Eiri already was praying for something to offer enough of a distraction for him to escape.

Sudden movement ripped through the crowd, a smaller body covering his before collapsing against him.

Confusion turned in searing pain when his frantic gaze fell on the cold heartless eyes of his enemy and in this instant he understood and with a terrible scream he broke to his knees.

Looking up into the sky he cradled Tohma’s lifeless body in his arms, letting the rain wash away the tears burning in his eyes.


	52. Truth - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sound

"Tohma?" Sixteen year old Eiri was thrumming with excitement. Yuki had promised to take him to the movies and he couldn’t wait to tell Tohma about it.

Finally he heard the singing and still smiling he pushed open the bathroom door.

A startled yelp, the frantic scramble of bare feet on wet tiles and the panicked expression on Tohma’s face before slowly resigning to fate.

"Hey, Tohma. Guess what..." The words died on his lips and Eiri stared disbelievingly at the ugly scar marring the other man’s neck.

At least he now knew why Tohma always wore those high-necked clothes.


	53. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Storm

In hindsight he really should have known better but the warm water of the river surrounded their bodies, Tohma’s hands touched him in all the right places and soon K lost himself in a mind-blowing orgasm.

"That was incredible." When he got no answer K looked around but his lover was no-where to be seen. He panicked. "Tohma?"

"Over here." A fully dressed Tohma was standing on the shore, holding K’s clothes in his arms.

"Don’t you..." The door of the car slammed shut. "...dare."

Watching his lover leave K realised that their previous fight hadn’t been forgotten after all.


	54. Distant Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thunder

"Is there any particular reason why we’re... here?"

"Yes, there is." Tohma opened his mouth to demand an more specific answer but K just smiled mysteriously.

"K..."

The former agent placed one finger on Tohma’s lips, preventing him from talking. "Please, Tohma. It means so much to me."

Something of the coldness in Tohma’s eyes seeped away and he followed K to the small cottage at the end of the road.

After knocking loudly they waited in silence until an elderly woman appeared on the doorstep.

K reassuringly slipped his arm around Tohma’s waist to pull him closer.

"Hello mother."


End file.
